Smile
by gavian
Summary: Alice and Jaspers first time together and how they find the cullens


_Smile_

I could see that he felt hope, and so did I, for the first time since, well, since, when? I couldn't remember. It was so long ago now, I really couldn't remember. His hand dropt and I looked up, surprised. This was not what I wanted; I wanted to hold his hand for ever, till eternity. He looked down. "What's wrong?" I asked. He shook his head. If he could cry, I would have sworn he would have.

And then he looked back up, with the most beautiful smile I have ever seen (and I have seen my fair share of smiles), and he said to me, like he had known me for ages. "Nothing, it's just, I like being with you" And he took my hand again.

My name is Alice, just Alice, because I can't remember what my last name is. I was 17 when I died, but I don't know who did it, and that's what I want to know. I'm going to find out who killed me, and made me a vampire. And who would be better to help me then a former new-born trainer? Jasper and I were going to find out who killed me. I didn't like it, I didn't want to know, but I still had to. Why? Because, when I know who killed me, maybe, just maybe, I could find out who I was.

I got on my feet, and looked at him with my dazzling smile. "Where to first?" he said. I was surprised; I hadn't had the chance to explain to him why we were here. But I soon discovered that I wasn't the only one with powers. "Maybe," I said"We can try to find out where I used to live?" He nodded, and followed me outside. I looked around, and closed my eyes, trying to see where we would end up. I saw a graveyard, and an old house, white. I could see a street name, Elizabeth Lane. But no number, nothing to see where specific it was. I opened my eyes, and I looked into his.

He seemed troubled, like me. "What did you see?" he asked. I sighted. "You did your research." I looked around, maybe looking for people I knew. "A house, white, and a graveyard." "Got any clue where?" He asked. I nodded;"Elizabeth Lane, but don't ask me wich one." He looked at me, and I stared back. I couldn't help myself, he was to beautiful. But then something turned around. He started looking different, like a dog to a bone. I understood immediately. I took his hand and ran, as fast as I could, I didn't care if people would notice how fast I ran, he had to get out of the city, now.

When we got in the forest, he just kept on running. I could hear him eat, and I felt that maybe I could use a meal to. I killed a rabbit, it was small and disgusting but it was food. When he returned, he looked even better than before, without the bloodstains. "I've been thinking…" he said. "Well, no better time to think when your hunting, right?" I said sarcastic. He continued "There is an Elizabeth Lane in Washington. La Push, to be exact. And a graveyard close to it." He talked weird, more official now. I nodded and I began to run in the direction of Washington, well, what I thought was the direction of Washington."The other way" he said. I stopped, he laughed, and so did I.

The trip wasn't hard, it was the arrival. We could both smell them, right away. Another vampire. We thought it was just one, but we were wrong. This were five fully grown vampires, and we had no idea if they were on our side. And that were the least of our problems. There were werewolves to. A lot of them. This was not good. We were both hungry, and I needed to see. I closed my eyes. First there was nothing. Then a light. This was strange, this never happened before. And then another light cane, and another! Exactly five of them. This rang a bell, five? I knew that number.

"Why did we come here?" he asked. I sighted. I gad explained a thousand times, but he couldn't understand."I saw it." I said simply, every time he asked. The house was white, and very big. I could hear them move inside. The mother, the father, the sons and the blonde. I closed my eyes one more time. Five lights, shinning bright, just like they never go out. I took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. A blonde guy, around his 30s opened the door. It was the father. I smiled, Jasper smiled and he did to.


End file.
